


For the love of,

by Mysticgator



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticgator/pseuds/Mysticgator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exhausted college student has to deal with his college celebrity roommates crazy habits, Commission for ASinglepetal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the love of sleep and relaxation!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a Two chapter commission for a friend, thank you for you're patience petal <3

Leon glared at the door to his new apartment. The rumble of music almost making him turn on his heels and head straight to the housing offices. In fact he did just that only to be mowed down when the door flew open a mess of brown hair and lanky limbs collapsing on him.

“Shit dude, I'm sorry.” The hair had a voice, he wasn't heavy just bony and that was hurting Leon's back just a bit.

“I-It's alright,” He mumbles fixing his beanie and holding his body up with one hand.

“You wouldn't happen to be the new roomie? “ the man asks holding his hand out to hoist Leon standing.

“yeah I'm Leon, You must be Leigh.” he looks at the crushed paper he happened to be holding, yep that's the name he had for his new roommate.

“ Dude, call me Danny, only my parents and Brian call me Leigh.”

“who you talking to scrub king” a slightly accented voice and its boyish face peaking out the door.

“I ran into my new roommate lucky huh? Now I don't have to trek all the way down to housing and find him.”

“Ross O'Donnovon. Me and my roommates Arin and Barry live across the hall.”

“Leon,”

“Ooh no last name cool the loner, the boner and the groaner all live together now”

“Maybe he just knows you are going to Google him as soon as you get to a computer”

“loner? or am the groaner? “ Leon chuckles at the suggestion.

“Just shy not a loner, where are you from?” He sticks out his hand ross takes it in an excited grip.

“See he likes me Daniel!, Oh Australia I am the resident immigrant.” he grins his eyes where bright and full of life.

“He just doesn't know you yet.“

 

Ross sticks his tongue out at Danny who smiles as he flips the bird back at him,

“Gonna go grab lunch why don't I show you around some?” Danny asks grabbing Leon's bags before he can protest tossing them into Ross's arms.

“dude what the shit?”

“my place, my rules put his bags on the empty bed”

Grumbling Ross follows the order.

Leons head was spinning two new people in less than 5 minutes he needs to sit down, Oh hes asking me something isn't he.

“what was that?”

“I was asking if you had any dietary needs or anything to fix in the offices they are right by the commons?”

Leon shook his head 'lots of energy in this guy'

“no I am fine thanks for asking Danny, “

looking at the toes of his shoes he listens as Danny rambled on about the school and its campus.

“tons of weird shit happens here,"He grins

"I kind of blame Suzy and Holly they get up to some pretty mystical mambo jumbo in their apartment”

Leon nodded absorbing his new surroundings with an open mind.

“You have a girlfriend?” he asks grabbing an apple off the cart and paying with his school ID.

“uh...” 'Shit' Leon thought.

'this is great how do I answer this without completely outing myself.'

“Oh fuck I just assumed you where straight that's so stupid of me, “ He exclaims around a mouthful of fruit.

“so do you have a boyfriend?”

Leon sighed thankful he wasn't rooming with a homophobe.

“nope I am single as a pringle” He mumbles curtly.

“cool cool” Danny smiles and Leon notices how his eyes wrinkle in the corners.

“well I have class in a few so you can head back Brian can help you out with anything you need to ask him.” He hops off the bench heading in the opposite direction.

“ see you later” Leon calls out He may be loud but he seems nice.

When he makes it to his apartment he knocks trying to let his noise reach over the loud music inside. A short man with piercing blue eyes stares him down

“Hi am your new room mate you must be Brian,” the eyes focus on him looking him up and down before moving out of the way. He doesn't speak a word.

Weird Leon thinks to himself as he begins to unpack putting his laptop on his desk he sits down. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Brian scribbling into a note book with one hand and eating a sandwich with the other. Leon decides now is not the time for a diary entry of any sort and decides to explore some more.

“oh hey Leon, “ Ross fumbles with his lock

“so I locked myself out again and have a few hours before my next class you want to hang out for a bit?”

Leon nods slowly unsure of how friendly he should be with the Aussie. The campus was much larger than Leon expected. Ross took him in the completely opposite direction of Danny's tour. A whole other wing of the school and another food court. Ross showed him the gym and two auditoriums and even a amphitheater

“ this is where our band plays during the summer”

“band?”

“ yeah Danny , Brian , Arin, holly, Suzy and I are in a band. “ Ross smiles a proud smile,

“pretty fucking good too. Campus celebrities," Ross winks.

"Danny-boy brings home a new gal at least twice a week, good ol' Danny Y. Sexbang”

“The walls are paper thin” Leon groans “how does that even work him fucking while Brian and I live there? “

“Those two have known each other longer than most of us have known how to talk. Brian could literally give less of a shit if Daniel where fucking a six foot dragon in front of him.”

Leon smiled holding in a chuckle at the imagery.

“So what about you and Arin?"

Leon asked holding out his hand for the iced coffee he just bought at a campus cart taking a long sip.

"I heard you two have girlfriends”

“oh us, well he's my boyfriend too so its all good”

Leon's eyebrows almost vanish into his hair. “b-boyfriend?”

“yeah we are pretty open down in the 'Grump wing'. “

 

Leon squints at Ross was he making fun of me?

“are you kidding me I don't believe that for a second.“ he takes another accusatory sip.

 

“Seriously, I think the only one who doesn't bone anyone is Barry”

Danny Leon thinks

“Barry, but he doesn't like sex with anyone.”

good to know. Leon thought blushing.

“How about you? You single?” the way Ross asked could almost be interpreted as an invite.

“Single but not looking” Leon says his face pink under Ross gaze.

“Suit yourself I happen to know a singer who sucks a mean”

“Ross! Holy shit what are you telling this kid?” Pink hair and fist of fury knock him out of the way

“I am so sorry did he say anything that made you uncomfortable goddammit Ross.”

“ow! Holly! No hes the new roommate “ he tries to fend off her tiny flying fist.

Giggling behind his hand, He decides he could have ended up around much worse company in his first year.

 

'This is going to be a pretty easier year'

Or that's what Leon would have thought if not for the amount of time he spent kicked out of his own apartment. Its only been one semester and he has barely slept in his own bed! Don't get him wrong his roommates where nice guys. Always willing to help with homework or making friends . Danny... Now Danny had this habit (being the campus celebrity he is) of bringing home a girl or two. After an hour or two with a swift smack on the ass, a playful kiss and a signed poster the giggling groupy was on her way. That's all fine and good...but not every fucking night!

Leon cared about his schoolwork; almost obsessivly.

Danny though just happened to float through his classes; effortlessly.

That fact pissed Leon off to no end.

He scrambled while this rock star excelled without a care in the world.

 

Sitting at his desk he grumbles as he crams for his next test. He lifts his head at the familiar drunken giggle and stumbling keys that hes knows as 'Friday Daniel'. Slamming the door open Leon pokes a finger into his drunk roommates chest.

“no! not fucking tonight Avidan! its fucking 3 am, I have a final in 4 hours! You and your girlfriend are going to have to find somewhere else to fucking...”

Trailing off Leon is face to face with not one but two handsome men. Danny has his arm slung around the smaller mans shoulder smooching the side of his face.

 

“Do I look like a girl tiny “ the man chuckles leaning into the kisses on his neck and face,

“mmmmark I thought he'd be asleep sorry babe.” Danny slurs kissing the blushing man hard pushing him into the apartment.

 

“Come on Daniel, no not now.” Leon groans covering his eyes as pants and shirts fly in every direction. The slam of Danny's door effectively shutting down his protests.

 

Screaming exhausted Leon grabs his laptop storming across the hall. Using the secret key letting himself in. Turning the corner he reaches for Arin and Ross's bedroom knob.

“hey whats the matter?”

“Jesus Barry!” Leon yelps covering his mouth so he doesnt wake the rest of them

“sorry, sorry I heard the door open so I came to check on who was coming in. Come to my room dude the couples are cuddling in there.”

Leon looks down blushing when he sees the tiara on the doorknob that symbolizes 'keep out!'

“Thanks for the warning Bear."

Leon slumps his way into Barry's room.

"I can only take so much naked in one night before the test tomorrow. Speaking of why aren't you asleep we have the same class.”

 

“ nocturnal," He supplies

"the porn king brought back another one?”

Barry smiles full of sympathy.

“take the bed you are going to need the three hours before class to be honest. I live off Starbucks and donuts I'll be fine.”

"Thanks Barry."

Leon barely sleeps that night, this has got to stop.

 

The next week or so where quiet around the apartment, thank all the deities possible. Leon found time to study more. To be frank he almost forgot about his inconsiderate roommates ways.

Leon taps away at his essay. His eyes heavy with sleep loss and his body twitchy from all the caffeine hes been chugging to stay awake. Three thumps on his bedroom door bringing him out of his education induced stupor.

 

“Come in,” he doesn't even turn around

“hey book worm, still working on your paper?” Danny asked leaning against the door frame.

“mhmm” Leon nods still typing, “Need something?” he asks annoyed his school work was being interrupted.

“ You really need a break dude,”

Danny steps into the room placing a hand on either side of Leon on his desk, his breath hot against his ear.

"You really, really should take some time to relax,”

Leon shivers, his rapid typing slowing to a 3 word per minute crawl. He looks up swallowing to try and clear the frog that made a home in his throat.

“I have this paper to finish...” he mumbles quietly watching his eyes wide as Danny hovers his lips over his skin.

“Could I help you,” Danny's breath ghosted warm over Leon's skin “ I could really help you relax”

'I'm dreaming, i'm dreaming, i'm dreaming...well might as well enjoy it'

“ y-yes...”

“yay,”

Danny giggles finally laying his warm slightly moist lips on Leon's neck. Placing soft wet kisses across and up to his jaw stopping just before his lips.

A small nod from Leon gives him the okay to continue. Danny pulls Leon's chair out turning it he sits on his lap pressing his lips to Leon's in a soft slow kiss. If Leon knew any better he would almost think there was something behind the way he held him.

 

“Oh!” Leon lets out a surprised gasp when Danny pulls back on his bottom lip. Danny looks him in the eye, smiling. He lowers himself between Leon's legs his long fingers playing with the crotch of his briefs,

“Leon, you okay?”

It takes a moment for Leon to register his breath caught in his throat nodding he smiles a soft shy smile.

“ Okay good, now relax alright?”

Danny tugs on the waist band making a pleased noise when Leon's erect member raises to greet him. Curling his fingers loosely around the base Danny licks his lips before placing a soft kiss to the tip.

 

Leon lets out a quiet shudder anticipating. The feel of Danny's tongue and the suck those lips could do. He needs to calm down he is too worked up he might burst if he stays in this place of thought, but god his mouth felt good.

Leon's hips lurch forward when a hard suck from Danny brings him to the pleasure of this earth. He lets out a keening moan his hand instinctively going to knot itself in Danny's hair.

Danny makes a tiny moan like noise. Working his mouth on Leon's shaft he opens just enough to swirl his tongue . That one motion was just to much for Leon. Arching his back with a long hushed moan Leon meets his orgasm without warning.

“Hope I helped” Danny smirks winking he gets up leaving Leon to tend to himself.

What the hell just happened?

 

 

.


	2. Pranks and jerks

Chapter 2 – Pranks and jerks

Sleep did not come to Leon that night, between the essay he was working on and the memory of pouring his cum down Danny’s throat the longing look in his eyes as he nuzzle between his legs and…

“Fuck!” Leon breaths out laying his head on his desk.   
This didn’t make sense. There was no reason that this was happened why does this happen to him what did he do to deserve this..

“Life is confusing enough without hot bisexual roommate slopping all over you in the best goddamned fucking way” Leon thought to himself as his mind wanders back to the events of this evening.

Leon looked down accusingly at his cock..

“Why did you even have to go and do that?” he grumbles out loud.

The next morning Leon rushed out early at around 8, he had no classes until 3 pm but he didn’t want to face Danny at all just yet.

He headed down to the kitchen area as he sat down with his cinnamon bun as he sat and stared at it not noticing that Barry was walking over.

“ Hey kid whats up?” barry’s laid back voice call’s from over his shoulder, Leon shrugs staring holes into his cinnamon bun.

“Things are fine” Leon muttered.

“Yeah whats up? “ the smiling face of his neighbour appears in front of him; ross taking a seat.

Barry frowned seeing the glum expression on Leon’s face, “I don’t buy that bull for a quarter” Barry places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

‘don’t tell them what happened, DON’T tell them what-’

“Dan sucked my dick last night” Leon covers his mouth as he blurts it out.

“Woah! woah woah kid, calm down…”

“No he has the right to be freaking out Dan doesn’t suck dick!” Ross shakes barry by his shoulders.

Leon blinks at the way Ross reacted “What do you mean he doesn’t suck dick?”  
Ross runs his hand through his hair pulling barry down and whispering to him, Barry’s mouth forms a tight line and he nods.  
Danny made his way from his dorm to the kitchen as he noticed the three of them he had a smirk on his face.

Leon couldn’t bring himself to look dan in the eyes after that night, especially because so soon after he got to his knees and sucked leon off, he was so sure he would probably say something embarrassing if he saw him and that didn’t sit well with him.

Sitting in the commons with his neighbours did calm him down a bit, Dan strolled up arm around the same loud glasses wearing man from a few weeks ago his hair noticeably dyed a bright blue.

'What was that kids name again?’ Leon thought jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

“GRUMPS! “

“Hi all!” he waves much sober than that drunken night when he first arrived.

Jealousy bubbles started to form within Leon as he swallows it down shaking his head of the thought. Barry looks over at leon as if silently asking what was wrong.

“We met before” Leon says voice dripping in envy.

'well I guess this means I like him…fuck’ Leon curses himself trying to pull the sass out of his voice.

Danny smiles and chuckles sitting down pulling the smaller man onto his lap laugh leaning his elbow on the table as he reaches around Mark’s body stealing Leon’s apple.

Leon glared at the side of his face ‘What did he think he was doing! ‘

Leon’s mind was in three different places as he sat with his group of friends and right their legs over his lap and fingers playing with his newly dyed hair was Danny canoodling with that guy from the other night.

The night before…that.

‘What the fuck? Why is he all cuddly with Matt was that his name?’ Leon’s thoughts were all over the place.

“Leon!” Danny calls in his joyful tone his arm around Matt(?)

“You remember Mark? well now he’s way more blue than when you met him” he giggles tufting the hair about as Leon looked away from the two of them.

“Yeah I remember him…” Leon said his back teeth clenched down ‘this is weird isn’t it I mean those lips that are smacking against his face where just..just..’  
He shudders the thought sending heat right between his thighs, he shifts himself Barry eyes him and nudges his leg.

“Leon you still gonna help me with my essay?” he asks loudly.

‘what is he-oh’

“Yeah sure Barry uh lets go to the library” Leon said standing up.

“Oh can we come? I have to pick up my text book I let the student worker there borrow it,” Mark cuts in.

“Wait the announcement?” Danny whines, chuckling and rolling his eyes Mark relents his attempts at standing.

“Friends, family and roommates! We are gathered here today to see the for now harmonious joining of Mark and Dan! in blissful college date ship.”

“Fuck babe you’re a nerd”

“and you enjoy it”

“Yes I do boyfriend”

“Boyfriend!”

Leon could barf, they were so sickly sweet. Ignoring the pit in his heart and frog in his throat he smiles “Thats- great!”.

Barry’s eye brows where raised high into his hair “H-how long have you two been dating?” Barry asks seeing the anger on Leon’s face he clears his throat trying to get Danny’s attention.

“About a week.”

Leon didn’t remember getting up and walking away, he doesn’t remember the smug smirk on Danny’s lips as he grumbled a goodbye and briskly walked away.

When Leon got out of ears shit Danny smirked.

“Told you he wouldn’t react well.” Danny says untangling himself from mark chuckling.

“ Damn, he seemed so much more composed when I met him” A twenty dollar bill is slid into Dan’s hand.

“Whats going on?” Arin asks he had been silently watching his best friend.

“What ever do you mean Hanson” Danny asks innocently batting his eyelashes.

“You know how fucked this is right?”

“He needs to think of something else but work dude calm down he will be cool.” 

Arin frowned, reading Dan. “But will you?”

“What do you? Arin don’t you walk away from me dude what does that mean Arin!”

‘Calm down! Calm down!’ Leon paced in his room,’ did I close the door when I came in? who the fuck cares someone run him over this is terrible! ‘

‘ It was just a crush you don’t have to make it all…’

“Bri? you home?” Danny calls through the apartment. “ I don’t have any company so if you are hiding away its cool”

“Fuck!” Leon panics he couldn’t let dan find him. He scrambles into his closet sliding the door shut.

“Leon?”

Just in time Danny peaked into his room before coming in and dropping his stuff on his bed.  
“Hmm wonder where he got off to” Danny thinks out loud laying across Leon’s bed, he sighs loudly.

‘What the hell are you doing here ?‘ leon thought as he glares at him from his hiding place.

“Fuck I hate when I do this,” Danny sighs “I start shit and then I talk myself through them.. I have a serious problem.”

Leon’s attention was peaked.

“Well short stuff is no better, he doesn’t give a shit I am just pinning after something i cant even have.”

“You should not be creeping in peoples rooms”

Leon pulled deeper into his closet ‘Who the’

“Brian, came to soil shorts stuffs room too? wanna do it together” Danny jokes spreading his legs seductivly.

“Cut the shit Dan! I heard about the stunt you pulled at breakfast, whats your game man?”  
‘oh so thats Brian’s voice… deeper than I would have thought.’ leon muses.

‘What game?’

As if voicing Leon’s thoughts Danny moves his hand from his eyes looking up into Brian’s icie blue gaze.

“What game?”

“Don’t pull that shit with me Avidan we have known each other over a decade I know when you are fucking with someone or not!”

“Oh I am fucking with him! what about him fucking with me? “ Danny is on the defensive now as he sits up crossing his arms against his chest.

“Stop pouting like a toddler and just talk to him about it! “

“What am I supposed to say he doesn’t even care, I am fucking every single one of you and he doesn’t give a shit!”

“Well of course he doesn’t, you don’t act like his special either.”

“You aren’t an expert on humans Brian,” He says upset that his best friend is siding with the new kid “If you like him so much why don’t you date him!”

“ Dude I am not into hippy twinks twats all you!” Brian deadpans his eyes turning to the closet he winks at leon through the crack.

‘How!’

“Whatever man just jerk off into his bed sheets or whatever you were going to do.”

Shouldering past Brian and leaving in an emotional huff Dan slams the apartment door shut behind him leaving Brian standing in the middle of Leon’s bedroom.

“Give it 10 minutes just incase he comes back, just sit in there and listen alright.” Brian paused.

“He is an idiot, you’re an idiot. If you morons would just talk to each other and stop being stupid then maybe he wouldn’t be faking it with Fishbach to get a rise out of you, Yes he is faking it with mark just to see you get upset don’t act surprised Mark has better things to do than mess with Daniel. “

‘how is he?’

“How am I reading you from out here when you are in there, easy you are a fucking dork and I have to deal with nerds like you daily, listen what dan really needs is the shit kicked out of him but uh you are not the one who is going to give that to him I assure it.”

‘Rude…’ Leon pouts crossing his arms ‘I could take him’ Leon thought.

“Just talk to him.” Brian says before he leaves leon to his thoughts.

Clambering out of his closet he frowns at his dishevelled bed he flops onto it.

This is ridiculous, 'His fucking with me! I mean I am sure he wouldn’t go as far to suck dick for a prank but..’

Leon grumbles sitting up 'Why is life so confusing, I just want to study why can’t that idiot just understand.. ‘ Leon thought.

“Fuck him!” Leon says out loud his eyes still shut.

“Fuck me! Fuck you! “

‘Shit’

“Shit”

Leon opens his eyes to see his housemate stopped just past his door. when did he come in?  
Looking him up and down, the smug grin he thinks he won.

“Leave me alone Dan!” Leon yelled trying not to get upset.

Leon hops of his bed trying to close the door on him.

‘I can’t deal with him right now I need at least a day to relax and figure things out!’  
though the way that Danny was pushing made it clear.

“Nah I don’t think I am whats your deal you didn’t seem to happy about my announcement at breakfast”

Leon steels his jaw,   
“Shut up Daniel! “


End file.
